Slave Market
by Marguerite Williams
Summary: Gilbert is sold off to the slave market while sailing. Now it's up to Maggie to get him back! Rape. Sex. Enslavement. Rated M for a reason. Human names used. PrussiaXFem!Canada Please R&R !
1. Slave and Fighting

_'Allo, 'Allo~ I 'ope you enjoy zis, it was an RP between myself and a friend~_

_First Submission so please do be nice~_ ^w^

* * *

Maggie Williams kissed her boyfriend goodbye for that day and got in the plane. She would see him soon- it wasn't like it was a forever goodbye, so she easily sat in the chair and began to read her book.

Gilbert would be out at sea for a while- he'd explained to her about accompanying some fisherman friends for a good old fashion fishing session and she was happy to hear it because to her, the AWESOME ex-nation deserved lots of friends. So up and out they went as they set sail. He barked orders (he liked doing that a lot actually) but the en didn't seem to mind. At least he was better than the German.

The pirates sailed the high sees just as they had long ago. Many people thought it odd- they seemed to be reverting back to the old days, but the pirates themselves didn't care. They would plunder and rob ships and traffic humans illegally to be sold at the slave markets, but what did they care? They were rapidly getting rich that way!

And on this particular journey- they were headed straight for that small fishing boat off the shores of the coast where the Prussian had set sail...

Gilbert groaned. "Looks like the fish just aren't biting today. How unawesome-" He sighed, drumming his fingers a bit irritatedly against the rail of the ship. He did not like to have unawesome things happen- after all... he was Gilbert AWESOME Beilchmidt with his awesome smirk and awesome, totally fucking hot Canadian girlfriend. For the fish to not be jumping into the net was sheer blasphemy! "We'll turn back and try again tomorrow, what do you say?" The men nodded, discouraged. Gilbert sighed again and looked up. He noticed a boat off in the distance. It looked pretty big and he narrwed his red eyes to the horizon.

"Oi men! We've got ourselves a fresh catch!" The captain of the pirate ship said eagerly. "Get out your guns- this haul's going to be a good one." He peered through his spyglass. "I can see plenty of strong men this time- make sure to bring out the big blasters."

Approaching the ship fast, they were on them before they even had a chance to get away, their ship much bigger than the fishing boat, and with a laugh, the captain sent his men aboard ared at the occupants. "Listen up boys- your day just got a hell of a lot worse." He grinned.

Gilbery immedietly drew the gun at his side, knowing it would probably be useless, but he sure as HELL was not going to give up that easily. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The guns were locked onto him immediately as several of the other crewmen were bound. Gritting his teeth, Gilbert hissed viciously.

"Pirates~" Their captain laughed, answering his demands. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The barrels of the guns were pressed to Gil's chest and two men grabbed his arms. "With that build and such a pale complexion- I'm sure you'd make a great price on the market." He smirked, grabbing the struggling nation's face. "And an albino too? That ought to fetch a real good price."

"Price? The awesome me is worth more than you could pay!" He spat.

The captain smirked. "Anyways-" The others clapped thick handcuffs (no doubt stolen) over his wrists behind his back. "Of everyone here, I think you're really the only one we need. Leave the rest- they're too old or too scrawny." He barked and they began shoving the struggling Prussian aboard.

Gilbert snarled, a deep gutteral sound, and tried to break the cuffs. No avail, they were far too thick. He despised pirates back in the day, only he was cool enough to be one... and Francis of course... and then there was spain... BUT NO ONE ELSE! Wait... "Market?"

Shoving him onto the ship and basically forcing him down to the lower deck, the captain followed behind as his men set sail again. "Slave market." He mused, watching him struggle. "You'll fetch a good price."

"You bastards, that's illegal!" but they paid him no heed.

The lower deck held the sleeping quarters of the men, but going down another level, they reached the cargo hold, where the men hooked another set of cuffs around the middle of him and onto a very strong, wooden pole.

Down there- it was cold and wet and the air smelled heavily of meat and salt. Gilbert would be forced to sit against the floor behind several crates, so that if anyone came down, they wouldn't see him and angled in such a damned uncomfortable position.

Shoving a rag in his mouth to keep him silent, the captain sneered and left him alone.

Gilbert glared daggers at him until he left him in the utter darkness, every curse he knew in his mind, but also knew he had to bide his time. The moment they let their guards down, he'd break free... but... a slave market...? Deep down inside, though the Prussian hated to admit it... he was a little frightened. Slave markets were cruel and harsh and he... rather knew that well. Especially since he'd seen a few in action. Besides, he wanted to see Maggie- the sweet, gentle Canadian was probably back in Canada right now, reading that same silly book about gardens and carrots...

i"What are you doing eh?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Writing in my awesome journal, duh." He replied with a grin. "An awesome person like me has to keep cool~"

"Well when you're done mr. cool guy-" She crossed her arms over that hugely gorgeous chest of hers- gods he loved that chest- so soft and so... so... HUGE. like soft pillows to snuggle in and kiss and... wait, she was talking, ight?

"W-what?" He blinked, looking back up at her violet gaze behind those adorable pink glasses. She was far too sweet to even notice he'd spaced.

"Just remeber to put it down long enough to have dinner with me tonight okay?" She kissed his nose. "I mean.. I baked this cake and stuff and... I hope you like it~"

"Maggie, anything you make I love, cuz you're just so awesome!" He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Well its carrot cake- this book I read on gardens and stuff sid that if you use them frsh, it tastes better. I know you like maple asmuch as I do, but i rhought I'd try something different." She smiled. He reached up and kissed her.

"Sounds awesome~"/I

They traveled for days- though Gilbert would not have been able to tell that in the damp dark he was forced to sit all cramped in. They didn't feed him- why keep up his strength? They'd give him some bread to tide him over once the third day approached it's end.

The whole time he was down there, he kept trying to think of ways to escape, but he was hungry now and his mind kept wandering to Maggie, destracting him.

Suddenly sauntering into the room with the stale bread in his hands, the captain made his little house call and stared down at the descheveled Prussian with a smug grin. He was cramped in that position and had hardly any room to move at all. Looking up at him with fire in his tired eyes, the captain chuckled as he growled behind the gag.

Tearing it out of Gilbert's mouth, he held up the bread and smirked. "Hungry?" He asked, enjoying this far too much.

He glared at him "Ja..." He had a strong feeling the bastard wouldn't just give him the bread.

Waving it in front of his face, the captain grinned darkly. "You seem uncomfortable sitting there-" He cooed. "Let's make you more comfortable." He slipped a knee in between Gil's legs and grinned ever darker. "You'll have to beg for the bread by the way~" He said. "Or I'll push you here harder~" He gave him a nudge in his vital regions suggestively.

Gilbert winced. Oh no he didn't... "Y-you... sick bastard..." He snarled. "Give it to me- I will not beg!" the Prussian begged for no one... except Maggie of course, but that was different!

He pressed his knee harder into Gilbert's crotch, and bringing the bread to his nose. "Yes you will." He said, enjoying this. Stubbornness was just a way of displaying how hungry he really was. If he would resist the captain- he'd have a little fun and that suited him just fine.

Gilbert just managed to bite back a groan. He tried to bite the bread from the man's hand, missing horribly. He was so hungry...

The captain smirked and kept the bread just out of reach, pulling his knee back to slide a hand into his pants. "Beg for it." He said again, stroking his glorious five meters. "Beg for it or I'll continue."

Gilbert squirmed in what little space he had and let out a choked moan. "D-dammit... j-just... I-If you don't... I'll bite through my tounge and drown in my own blood!" Which was a lie though and he knew it because he couldn't die as a nation... or... ex nation in his case and Maggie still needed his awesome self!

The captain let out a hearty laugh. "Oh you wouldn't-" He grabbed ahold of his hardening member and stroked it, playing with the head with his thumb. "Because you'd want to stay alive for this~" He grinned, knowing full well how all of this went down. He pressed the bread to his lips and swiftly pulled back before Gilbert could grab it. "Now beg." Damn him and his insistant orders!

The captain knew he would not be thinking clearely for long with the way he was taking his time in teasing his vital regions like that.

"N-no..." He blushed, actually BLUSHED, the touches already talking their effect. But he had his awesome stubornness. He let out a weak laugh. "Do the rest of the c-crew know you d-do this to your prisoners?" He tried to sound tough, but he was just failing miserably...

"You bet-" He refused to take that smirk off his face and began pumping him, still waving the bread in front of his face. "In fact- I think I'll bring some down to join us, shall I?"

He set the bread down, still slowly pumping him and whistled loudly. "Oi! You lazy brats! Get down here! Our guest wants attention!"

Two gruff looking men came down and smirked with him, knowing full well what he meant. Being out at sea so long- they didn't get much fun with women, so they had to improvise...

As the captain worked, one of them bent down and the other kneeled. "He says he'll bite his tongue before he begs." The captain mused. "You- occupy that mouth for him and you-" he turned to the kneeling one. "Make him squirm."

The one bending down grabbed his face and forced his fingers to pry back his teeth jamming his tongue inside. "You bite me and I'll bite you back harder." He warned. The other made busy sending caloused fingers up his shirt to his nipples.

Still the captain was tantilizingly slow...

Gilbert's eyes went wide with something close to panic. This... this wasn't right! The Prussian was NOT the one to be dominated unless he wanted to and he REALLY didn't want to- He jerked his head away and clamped his mouth shut. He felt dirty... but little sparks of pleasure kept shooting through his body. He tryed to get a grasp on reality, but his mind was slowly becoming mush at their hands.

The Captain growled and bent down, undoing Gilbert's pants and sending his tongue over the tip of his leaking, now exposed erection. The following gasp would give the other the opertunity to reclaim the Prussian's mouth.

The fact that he'd moved like that at all meant that he was feeling helpless- a sensation the captain found most amusing and one the Prussian found distasteful and unfair.

The one playing with his nipples drew his shirt up and leaned in, biting his skin roughly and licking them, leaving so many marks of pure dominance. Gilbert was not a common bottom- nor did he like being it and at the hands of these lunatic, it was more than annoying since he was chafing and bent so far his shoulders threatened to pop out of their sockets from the angle he was in.

Gilbert moaned, his mouth reclaimed, his nipples hard and tingling and his member leaking. He'd give in, for now... but... He closed his eyes. Immedietly, the men were gone, replaced with the woman with golden hair, cherry-red lips and violet eyes. That beauty with that curvy body a goddess would envy... bespecticaled, perfect women. He had to picture this... he had to... Otherwise...

Gilbert was a strong erson physically, but since his dissolve, he;d been emotionally unstable and needy towards Maggie, a thing he tried not to be as she was so nice to him all the time. Now though...

Pumping him fast and hard, the captain was so amused, licking up his leaking juices. The one at his lips clanked against him hard and hungrily, bruising his lips and knocking their teeth together.

Having chosen to continue sucking, the one at his nipples trailed a hand down his spine roughly and grabbed his ass, making him jump a little. He forced hisfingers past his opening (two at once) and jammed them inside, scissoring and still claiming his chest.

He yelped, his fantasy wavering, Maggie would never be this rough... Even that single time she;d gotten drunk and topped him- He tried to squirm. He didn't like this at all and it was all too muchto handle right now-

He was getting very close and the man jabbing his fingers incessantly into the nerve center in his ass really didn't help.

He was going to come for them- the captain knew there was nothing he could do. He gave the man attacking his ass a sly look and pumped really fast- almost there- almost there-

Suddenly, he puled back without warning, releasing him. The one kneeling pulled his fingers out and the man kissing him stopped, all backing up to watch him squirm for release.

"Beg for it." He demanded yet again, holding his legs down so he could only squirm.

It took him a moment to realize what just happened. He couldn't beg for release! "N-no..." He struggled. He had his awesome stubbornness... and he was way too awesome to beg for anything!

They watched him. "So stubborn." The captain said and hovered a hand near his twitching, leaking member. The heat radiated from his hand so close and yet to very far out of reach.

The one who had been kissing him took out some rope and used it to tie his legs to one of the heavy crated that would be unmovable as the captain got off. "Damn you look so stupid." He sneered. The captain's hand moved around to wrap around his member, but still never touching it once, tantilizingly close and so goddamned far!

"Beg."

"MAGGIE PLEASE LET ME CUM!" He wrenched himself back into his fantasy. It was sanctuary- it was safe it was-

Taking this to his advantage, the captain grinned darkly. "I will sweetie- just for you~" The other men snickered at this. "And then I'll let you eat~" He grabbed him and pumped one last time, knowing that would be enough.

And he did, nearly mentally kicking himself as he was snapped out of his fantasy by the man's voice. He cracked an eye open, panting heavily "D-dammit..."

Satisfied, the captain left him tied there, humiliated and soaked with his own seeds, and set the bread against his heaving chest, just out of reach. "Good boy, but you forgot to beg for the bread." He mused and the three of them left him once again in the damp, dark cargo room.

Prussia wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe he had just done that... He just barely managed to get the bread in his mouth and eat it. He'd wait... He had to wait... He closed his eyes and began to pray to god- the universe, whoever would listen... he even prayed to Maggie.

Maggie was sitting in her bedroom reading a book when she shot her head up, frowning. She could have sworn she just heard her name being called- but she shrugged it off. No one was around to call her like that- it must be her imagination.

They continued to sail deep into the night an on till probably a week later, every three days repeating the actions of that day, much to Gilbert's dismay.

Pulling the door open, the captain mused at his limp, still starving form and on his orders, he was untied (the handcuffs still around his wrists) and hauled him shakily to his feet, forcing him out into the blinding sunset.

Without a change of clothes (slaves did not get that priviledge) and angry as hell, they pulled him off the boat and stood there with him in the moonlight as a man came over on the dock to inspect him.

"He's strong-" He jabbed his hand across Gilbert's muscles. Yeah- he was decked with a 6-pack and well defined shoulders... "I'll set him up for the rings and find a good buyer."

He payed the pirate captain who gave Gil's ass a slap and walked off, different men coming to haul him over to an area along the dock with more burly guys, none of which looked even close to being able to fight him.

Over the weeks, he let his anger build up. The ring? Sounded like he'd be fighting. He grinned evily. Of course, the moment he was freed, he'd find that capitain and slaughter him- NO ONE vilated him like that unless it was by his say so... or Francis, but Francis had those rights under the Bad Touch Trio pact a long time ago!

But he probably wouldn't be seeing him again- if ever, because they set sail to go, fully paid and uncaring as to what would happen to him.

The auctioneer let a croud of underground, dirty dealers gather on the dock and brought forth the first man to sell, then the next, then the next-

Gilbert was forcibly shoved onto the platform, two guards holding him in place and knowing that if he struggled, the buyers would appreciate him more.

"We'll start the bidding at 50 pounds-" He began and just at seeing how tall and pale he was made the bids go up very high, very fast.

Gilbert remained quiet, praying to god to strike down their ship so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble. He had to remain calm... though he was satisfied at how high the bids were getting, it still irked him terribly and he grit his teeth.

"Going once- twice- SOLD at 470, 000 pounds!" The auctioneer barked. He was dragged off again, this time harshly shoved into a car where he was blindfolded.

"Yer gonna make one hell of a fighter." the man inside said. Deep pitch, gruff sounding. This guy was made of money and got his kicks causing of course, at his statement, Gilbert chuckled. No one had to tell him that, after all... he fought with Germany all the time and still didn't die.

The car drive was long and had many, MANY twists and turns. It stopped in a dark alleyway where he was taken out hurriedly, the blindfold still on and moved quickly inside.

The building smelled like sweat and filth and rusting metal. Heavy smoke from thick cigars clouded the roof of the building and once his blindfold was torn off, Gnilbert could see that the crowded place was dimly lit and held a very depressing aura. He was taken down a long hallways with boxes stacked and things smeared across the walls, then stripped down to nothing while held firm by about 6 muscular guys as his handcuffs were removed.

They tagged him with a collar (how demeaning) that displayed the tag "18-R" that couldn't be pried off but without his new master's key and he was locked inside a hot cell. He would soon be sweating like crazy, but at least they left hm alone for a while.

He tried to take the collar off in vain, struggling and writhing against the filthy floor in a desperate attempt at freedom, but after a while he simply sat quietly on the metalic slab that was supposed to be his bed. He rubbed his raw wrists, grateful his hands were free, but sweating like a stuck pig. The steam trailed across his vision and blurred it, making thinking straight more difficult. Buck naked and exposed for everyone to see, he didn't care much... he just felt very dirty and not from the scum of the floor.

Once he got home, he was taking the longest, hottest bath in the history of all took a deep breath, but it was not long before he was standing and rattling the bars, not good at being cooped up.

Hours surely passed and he could hear the sounds off in the distance of people cheering or booing, grunting and sounds of pain.

The air was so thick it was almost choking, what with the heat and the smoke combined.

A shadow blocked the light and the man jolted him out of his staring at the ceiling. "Oi, you. Your master's coming, show some dignity, idiot. He's coming to take you to the ring, you white freak." The gruff looking and very hairy man also had a collar on and many scars much like Ancient Rome. "If I was you- I'd do as he says, or ya won't be fed t'night and beaten somethin harsh." He quickly moved away, heavy footsteps echoing through the place to reveal a man who had to be some kind of gangster with all the gold he wore. Mob boss or something-

"Get up Dog- it's time to prove your worth." He spat and unlocked the door. "Try and escape and you get shocked so bad your ears ring, you got that, filth?" He spat.

Gilbert smirked tiredly and stood. Anger and hunger combined were very powerful tools of hatred. He strode past this man, content that he was much taller, and into the ring.

The man they brought forth and locked inside the cage to fight him was covered in bulging muscles, clearely overdosing on the sterroids- growling like an animal for he'd lost his sanity long ago.

All he cared about was getting fed afterwords and the spectators above had paid good money to watch and bet on the victor. If Gilbert lost- he'd be beaten. If he refused to fight- he's be shocked until he did AND beaten.

His opponent snarled fiercely and bared his teeth, lunging forward.

Though muscular and strong, Gilbert was very nimble. He swiftly stepped to the side and watched as the brute missed. He whistled and he charged at him again. Gil grinned and bent over backwards - a nifty trick Spain taught hm for aboiding particular bulls. As his hands hit the rinc, his feet came up and knocked the guy in the chin.

The big lug growled and grabbed Gilbert by the ankle, pulling him down hard and punching him hard across the face left- right- left- until his knuckles were covered in his blood.

Snap.

Oh that was the last straw. Gilbert grabbed his fist and stood, causing the man to be pushed back a little. He pushed his fist back until he was brought to his knees. "Didn't your mutti ever tell you it's not nice to hit?" He chirped. He kneed the man in the chin, causing a tooth to come out, then kicked him in the stomach, groin and throat. He grinned as the behemoth passed out. "''Course, MY mutti said kicking was alright~"

Cheers of aproval were heard above as bets were won and growls of defeat from those who had to pay up.

"Myashka's slaves always win!" One groaned.

As the huge lug was dragged off, another, even LARGER man was shoved inside to take his place. This one had seen way too much blood and he smelled of it, his teeth stained in it.

"Finiotelli's boy's gonna kick his ass hard! Don't fail us you you lumbering idiot!" Some hissed. "He's going to eat him if he gets the chance!" Another laughed.

The monster stared hard at him and hungrily licked his lips.

Gilbert was still in his snapped daze and too hungry to care. He laughed. "This the best you can come up with, ja?" He jeered "I've seen salamanders who could put up a better fight!"

The monster roared, literally slammiing his whole body into the nation and chomping down hard on his neck. "Must eeeeat!" he growled loudly.

"GAH!" Dear GODS IN HEAVEN that hurt! He kneed the guy in the crotch. A juvinile move, but effective. He turned and elbowed him in the teeth, turned again, punched him in the nose to his eyes woud water and swiped his legs and tripped him.

He was clumsy on his feet because of the pain in his groin and he staggered back with everything Gilbert did, falling with a thud to the ground. He kicked out at the Prusian, effectively hitting his stomach and sending him staggering backwards, but not long enough for him to get up.

Gil got the wind knocked out of him, but still managed to spin around him and slam the guy in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Again they dragged the looser out and this time, Gilbert's "Master" brought him out of the ring and back to the cage, tossing him a huge chunk of meat- probably a steak. "Keep this up and you'll make me rich, dog." He chuckled and left him alone in the dark.

Gilbert sighed but greedily ate the meat, calming down from his high. He was too awesome to do anything but eat- and throw curses at everyone who passed- and his wounds were already starting to heal due to him being... a... nation... Huh... he wondered how his "Master" would react to that? He'd have to bide his time. He lay on the floor for now and slept., as the bed seemed less comforting than the floor.

It had been two weeks already and Maggie had yet to hear from her boyfriend, worry striking her hard and fast. "Where could he be?" she wondered aloud on the plane, looking out the window. She knew he was busy, but he always made a note to send over to give her a cute love letter on how much he missed her, and then Maggie would send one back stamped with a kiss. It was childish and romantic, but Gil always did that because he knew she liked it.

But lately- no letters for her. Had something happened? Stepping out of the plane and heading to the shore he was to have docked at, a sudden gust of wind sent a chill through her veins and she gasped to see the usually green grass now covered in ice- clouds rolling in from the far, far north.

Her fear gained strength and she dashed up the hill towards the house he was supposed to be staying at, yanking open the door and finding every room stone-cold empty. Maggie came back out and cast her worried gaze along the coast, running towards the more densely populated part of the area, asking about Gilbert. "Have you seen him? When? Two weeks?" It was all the same- no one knew where Gilbert had gone! It was as if he simply popped out of existance!

"I know-" A man's voice said and Maggie turned to look at an old fisherman, his leg bound in a tight bandage. "I was on the ship with him and the others two weeks ago when we were attacked by pirates."

"Pirates?" She asked, thinking the old man daft.

"They held us up with guns and even though he was armed with his own- they were too powerful. They raided the ship, killed two men and took Gilbert with them-" He looked at her sorrowfully. "We were lost and I was the only one who made it back-" He said and grabbed her by the collar. "They mentioned the Slave Market-" He warned. "Knowing them- Gil might very well have been illegally sold as a slave-"

Maggie nodded and thanked him. "Thank you- than you for the information- god thank you-" She breathed determinedly. He was alive- sold probably, but alive. First things first, Maggie had to find the pirates. Very few sailed nowadays and if she had to call in some old favours, she would sure as hell track it down...

Two weeks- 5 days of sailing along the seas, then it was 13 days after that of practically non-stop fighting. Big opponents, small opponents, some baring weapons while he remained unarmed and all the while winning every single fight.

He was badly bruised on his left shin and the back of his right shoulder and he assumed his ankle was broken (quickly healing though), but Gilbert refused to give up jut yet. He ate the food they provided him with regardless that it was dry and a little stale- hey, it was food and ANYTHING was better than the idea of bread- somehow he didn't think he could look at a piece of bread quite the same way after that night on the ship...

He kept thinking of Maggie- she drove him, urged him on and with her image in his head, he could draw the courage and anger needed to fight back.

But it was too hot and his cell was small enough that he could not stand straight, nor could he pace unless in little circles. They kept him inside it at all times when he was not in the ring and when the 'morning rush' came in to watch the fights- he had at least 16 opponents a day, very few breaks in between.

And he missed her so bad he could taste it. It was like being labeled a "criminal" after being wrongly accused of something- sitting against the hard metallic bed with his back bent and his head in his hands, he stared at the floor, conjouring up her image.

The smoke never did clear- and he barely got any sleep with the noises of pipes rattling, bars clanging and steam hissing all over the ever present begs to be released or fed or helped or saved-

All of it was maddening. They never provided him with comfortable things- whatever wealth his master obtained by his winning in the ring was rewarded only with meat to keep him alive as he pompously spent the money not on accomodations for Gilbert, but on fancier coats and gold rings.

They didn't even provide any kind of makeshift toilet and he now understood why there was so much smoke- it clogged the senses enough to get you to ignore it.

But he was slipping- slowly losing his resolve. Gritting his teeth and pulling on his snow-white hair, he tried to hold back the tears. He was a man, dammit- an awesome, fucking man! He could almost hear her comforting voice- and he wanted nothing more than to burry his face in her hair and breathe in her scent- to wash away the smell of waste and heat and his own filth and odor- he felt so damn dirty-

And before he realized it- he was crying again- he had been, on and off for three days and the welts on his back from the beatings administered told him never to do it in front of the master. "You are a fighter! Fighters do not cry so suck it up Dog!" But he couldn't help it- the pain in his chest ached to even get a glipse of her and he wondered every day if she was looking for him- if he could escape and see her- but... what if he couldn't? With each day that passed, he worried that she might stop looking- regardless that he knew she would not.

"Oi- Dog! Get up- you're fighting the Chi'yung's slave today!" his master ordered, opening the cage. He wiped away the tears quickly, learning easily how to hide them. "You either defeat her in 5 minutes, or I'll beat you again and if she manages even a single nick with her knife, so help me I'll make you wish you'd never been born." He threatened darkly and steped asside.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to slam the asshole against the wall and put him through all the pain he'd been through tenfold. No... a hundredfold! His resolve had nearly cracked and it was all he could do to stay sane. He hadn't spoken a word to this pig of a man, at least in english. If he ever did, it was in German and he usually insulted him. It was amusing to watch him tor to decifer what he said. He made his way to the ring. He said "she" so she'd probably rely on speed and agility. He was ready to fight. Here, he'd unleash some of his anger. Then, after the fight...

Dark and hard to see as always, the spectators above both booed and hissed and cheered all at once- revolting be their voices.

The barred door was locked behind him again and the one in front of him opened to send in his opponent.

She was enormous- standing about 10 feet tall and definitely of Amazonness heritage, in her hands, firmly grasped, were a rope stained in red, and an impressive dagger.

She was, in no way, what he had expected- sure most of his opponents were rather large, but until now, the females had just relied on their speed and accuracy. Thi woman, however, had not the look of a monster, uch more of a calculating huntress. "Come on little dog-" She taunted, brandishing her weapon. "Dance for me." It was not a question.

5 minutes- he had 5 minutes to disarm, disable and render her useless in coninuing to fight...

This was not going to be easy...

Maggie stood against the wood of the mast, leaning out and gazing to the open waters rendered brightly in the moonlight. She had to find them- the pirates who had stolen away her love.

But she wasn't going to kill them- not even hurt them. ust scare them shitless. Dressed entirely in a white, flowing nightgown with her hair let down to billow in the breeze, even her own hired crewmen were nervous at seeing her- she looked like a spirit.

But she would catch those fools who dared to mess with her and the one she cared most about and was in no mood to have anyone question her actions.

The ship was in sight- it had taken but two days to locate a decent crew, and a third to get the information on the pirates fro a friend of hers with a job of questionable legality.

Now all that was left- was to catch up...


	2. Slave and Sex

_Second Chapter~ Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

He licked his lips, adjusting his plan of had not expected his opponent to be so... lumberingly HUGE.

Gilbert charged at her, but at the last moment, turned on his heel, pivoting behind her. He kicked the backs of her knees and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it behind her back and got her into a choke hold. His fingers worked the knife loose. It was going to be his, even if it killed him!

CLANK!

Realizing her frst weapon was gone, and his hold on her strong, she bent forward, literally pulling him off his feet with her and he slammed against the floor. Standing once more, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him around, his arm pinned behind him as the rope was laced around his wrist.

She was more clever than the others indeed-

He took five seconds to catch his breath before elbowing her in the breast. That hurt like hell! She let go and he managed to snag the knife. "Hello my old friend~" He whispered .

Growling furiousy, she lunged at him. NO ONE whacks the amazoness in the breast and gets away with it!

He slashed at her, cutting her stomach and chest before kicking her in the wounds. She dropped to the ground, coughing up blood and he was again declaired the winner. With a flick of his wrist, the knife vanished. He'd keep it safe .

Above, delicate blue eyes watched him like a cat. "Him."

"Are you sure?"

"You have no rights, fool- obey your orders. I want him."

The ship was in sight and they were fast approaching. Ordering everyone who was not the one steering below deck, Maggie had the silence the engine and drift towards the pirates.

Seeing the ship lazily coming closer, the captain snickered. "Hey oys- looks like we ot ourselves a good catch- stranded ships make for one hell of a raid-" He bared orders and they et the seemingly dead ship. Even the captain of Maggie's velles lad left below deck.

Ever supersticious, several of the men whispered about it being a ghost ship and that was Maggie's cue. She walked up behind them with a passionate fire and held the sword to the back of the captain's neck. The wind did it's part nicely, sending her hair and her dess cascading about. She really looked like a ghost and most of the men jumed, stepping back in fright.

"You took him." She said evenly; darkly. "From the fishing ship almost 3 weeks ago- WHERE. IS. HE." She demanded. He spun around and gasped at the 'spirit'.

"Witch!" He hissed. "The man was sold to the slave trade at the American coast-" He blurted and she stepped closer, the blade digging harshly into his neck and blossoming drops of blood.

"WHERE." She said again.

"Ahk! Maine!" He blurted. "Find the darkest port where the ships of cargo hide their pupose, spirit!" he choked. "Ask to see the Manager and when they deny you- tell them the captain of the Jolly Roger sent you!" He panicked. To him- she was the vengeful spirit who probably haunted the man they'd sold- a dead wife or something-

She released him and pointed to his ship. "Get off my ship or I'll kill all of you-" She hissed, sounding more threatening than she intended. They bolted instantly and sailed off in a hurry.

Maggie looked to the sunrise and frowned. "I'm coming Gilbert-"

Gilbert was hauled out of the ring much faster than he usually was- his "master" was shaking his head and looking at his watch, tst-tsking.

The Prussian was dragged forcibly past his cell and his hands were bound in front of him, turning to face the wall.

He knew what was coming- they were going to beat him- But he'd won!

"You useless dog! I ordered you to take 5 minutes and you took 6!" The whip cracked dangerously and slapped hard across his back without restraint as his master whipped hi hard and long, causing welts to form and bleed.

"SHUT UP!" He hissed. "I'm nobody's slave!"

"Silence!" Another harsh CRACK. "When the Master says jump- the dog jumps- when the Master says starve- the dog starves! I hope you learn that!" He snapped once he was finally done.

Bleeding and angrier than ever, Gilbert wasdragged, his aching, limp body pressed against the floor- and tossed back into his cell.

She sailed for another 3 weeks- Gilbert had been gone for almost 2 months now and Maggie's heart raced. She missed him terribly-

She'd tracked him to Maine and was following a shallow lead of where the fighting rings were held- but it was hard, Underground doings were difficult to track because they were so well hidden...

And she really wanted to see him- even if only in a passing glance. Just to know he was alive- just to see that awesome albino face with those gorgeous red eyes and that devilish smirk she loved so much-

Thinking about it depressed her...

Gil was not one for meditation- It was said to help the mind and help the body heal, bit he was angry and hungry and he sure as hell was cramed inside that blasted cage-. Lying on the floor all curled up, he hated to admit it, but he was scared. He wanted to see her- to touch her gently and sift his fingers through her golden curls- his swelling was vanishin g, but a lot slower and it didn't help with the pain. He briefly wondered why nobody noticed how he regenerated, but it was a passing thought.

He held onto his sanity if only for the sake of saying he could. He could scream... undignified. Beg? Pathetic... fight his way out?Sure, he had the knife. He was armed again. He felt whole again but- not really. Still starving, he wouldn't be much use in trying to escape. He could fight back - but not win...

Voices woke him from his half-sleep that night- though he dared not stir and simply listened.

"What am I going to do with him?" That was his master's voice- "He's the best fighter out there- but he never loses- theyt've accused me of cheating- of feeding him drugs other than sterroids-"

"Indeed- you would not hold well against the others if they could somehow fake their way into falsely proving you cheat." He did not recognize this man's voice, howunawesome... but he spoke evenly; probably someone important.

"I'll have to sell him off and fast- but to who?"

"I currently have a proposal."

"Go on-"

"My daughter has taken a liking to him. She wants another personal slave." The stranger continued. "I would ensure it would be worth your wild."

His master paused as some shuffling occurred. "Th-that's a lot a cash!" Jingling of rings as he shook the man's hand. "Fine. Tommorrow morning- 6 am, he's yours."

Maggie was close- dawn was appraching as she crept up to the building and looked at it. Outside- it was like a warehouse. Inside- uhg- she could smell the body odour and sweat and blood from there. People were being kept in there- Probably for god only knows what and she didn't dare ask herself that.

The next morning, Gilbert woke slowly and with a huge, drawn out groan. He was being sold... again... He'd have to keep calm. He'd be a girl's "personal slave" apparently... maybe he'd get food and clothing ? God what he wouldn't dofor a bath... he still felt so dirty and jut just because of the grime everywhere. He did NOT like to be forcibly taken by 2 guys at once on that ship and the memory till haunted his dreams.

They took him out of his cell and tied his hands with rope, pulling him along the dark hallway and towards a door.

Maggie watched the limo which pulld up carefully- wondering what kind of rich brat rode inside- when she suddenly saw the door open.

Pushing the door open to blinding light, the Prussian was temporarily stunned. He was told to enter the car, but he shook his head first, trying to regain his sense of sight when a flash of gold caught his eye-

Maggie was rushing towards the car, desperate to reach him- "Gilbert!" She called. She. Maggie.

Maggie?

It WAS her! He wasn't seeing things! She really was there, trying to reach him!

He felt his soul try to heal nd he smiled, his lip cracking, but he didn't care. "Maggie..." He was like some heaven sent wonder and for the first time in his life, Gilbert understood what it meant to be truly happy.

Suddenl breaking their moment, he was shoved into the car, quite violently and they took off!

A white cat with a scar on it's eye had been digging through a nearby trash can when he caught the smell of his home. He skittered out to find it and found it faintly on a pretty woman in red.

The Canadian stamped her foot on the ground hard in a tantrum and watched as the car took off, feelng cheated. "No!" She complained, tears welling in her eyes. He was getting away from her again and certainly not of his accord!

She'd seen him- stripped NAKED, filthy and he still held slight bruises where she was sure bigger ones had been the previous day-

But no. Not again- NOT THIS TIME. She remembered the liscense plate- she had to. "I will find you-" She looked down suddenly at the cat who had approached her. "Oh- you can help- But I can't go chasing after just yet- I'm not armed or prepared-" She bit her lip. "Come with me- it's time I got my man back-"

She was pretty- beautiful in fact. Sitting across from him in a gorgeously expensive dress with her legscrossed, she eyed the new slave her daddy had bought her, seated between the two burly slavs she kept as guards. "Daddy loves me so much~ And you are going to love being with me, pet~" She got up, even though the car still moved, and made her way ovwer to him. "First we're going to clean you up and then you'll be perfect- um-" The 19-year-old looked at his collar. "Dear 18-R~" She giggled and sat back down.

"Gilbert." He growled. "Gilbert AWESOME Beilchmidt!" He jerked away from her. He had to admit, she was pretty... but Maggie was beautiful "Who are you anyway?" He demanded .

"Marrie~" She replied. "And snapping at someone who calls you by name is not how you treat your new master so shut it." She hissed and slapped him across the face. "You belong to me now, not that girl I saw chasing the car a ways back, got it?" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I always get what I want."

The car pulled up to a very large house on a hill- okay, so it was a mansion- ad Gil was brought around back after she got out.

He was pushed inside where three elderly women wrinkled their nose at him and shook their heads, ceaning LITERALLY every inch, not allowed to take the bind off his wrists.

He was dressed nicely- still servant garb though- and the three women pampered him with the food they brought out. "The poor thing looks starved-" one said. "Eat up- we will say the dogs took the leftovers." They assured.

Maggie would need time to prepare- lots of time. She hoped she could get everything set up before another month passed, but she was just not sure if she could-

Still, she would do everything in her power to save him and if it meant going to this level- she would take that risk.

Gilbert shifted uncumfortably in his new clothes. He wanted his old tanktop back... he wanted Maggie back... He was grateful for the food, but that girl... He was worried what she would do to him.

He was finding fighting against these stupid people very difficult.

Escorted up a grand staircase, the guards led him to a large, intricately detaied door, of which, they opened and led him inside. It was an enourmous room about the size of a dance studio and held dressers and a massive, frilly bed, a double-doored glass window which led to a balcony and room for a table and chairs.

They pushed him forward, causing him to stagger a bit since he'd been distracted, and towards the room's closet, where they opened it's door. The room was surprisingly small- held a bed with a white sheet and a small bedside table. Against the reinforced wall, was a long coiled chain.

Realizing he was doomed to be attached to it, Gilbert struggled against their grip as one of the men attempted to hook it to his collar. He bit the man's hand only to recieve a smack on the face by the other guard, and it was soon attached, the Prussian locked in the closet-like room.

Gilbert snarled and cursed to the high heavens, pounding furiously on the doors. At least he was clean and fed and had a bed... he tried to be positive, but it wasn't helping. Seeing Maggie ade escape all the more desperate.

She came into her bedroom at midnight, closing and locking the door. She would open the closet door- the chain was long, it reached just past the bed, but still so far away from the window and the door.

Wearing naught but a slim, silky nightgown, she opened the door and looked at him with that seductive smile. "Hello again 18-R~" She said sweetly. In all- her figure was very similar to Maggie's- and her hair was even blond, just lighter and a lot less curly.

She was taller than Maggie, but she was still very good eye candy. The nightgown was ever so transparent and she was DEFINITELY not weaing anything underneath it. "Come on big goy~ You're going to make me feel good~" She took the chain and yanked on it hard, practically choking him. "If you don't come- I'll just take you whether you want it or not." She added. "And then I'll send Mother in to take you- and my lovely brother does not care which gender he sexess with~"

Gilbert thought of a thousand ways to kill her in that instant- but he was just too tired. He sighed grudgingly. He'd take the lesser of two evils... this time... He stood and walked to her bed. 'Just pretend it's Maggie...' He told himself. He had to think like that- he knew that years ago, he would have done this without a second thought, but honestly, since meeting Maggie and getting to know and cae for the Canadian, he'd turned into a big softie.

Marrie was delighted at his obeyng her and she reached up, gently touching his face. "You are so very strong~" she said. "I knew you were the right choice~!" She slid her fingers over his shirt and began unbuttoning the fine material. "Kiss me- kiss me like you mean it." She demanded.

'Maggie... Maggie... Maggie...' He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her tenderly. He allowed his mind to drift to an out-of-it state so, in his mind, it truly was Maggie.

Marrie wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her lips, letting him in and sending her knee against his crotch, moving back and forth to get him harder. "That's it love- I'll make you come for me- just for me- only me, because you are mine~" she said.

Her words were muffled sounds to him as he moaned lightly, trailing kisses down her neck, trying to remove her nightgown. She was all Maggie in his mind.

She let him remove it and nipped at his neck, sending teeth over his skin and her nails scraped gently against his back. "Oh yes- oh gods yes-" She breathed.

He moaned softly, kissing down between her breasts, kneading them softly. They seemed smaller... odd...

Marrie let out a long moan and she scraped athis back again, letting a hand travel down to his erection and stroking him playfully.

He let out a choked gasp and he clung to her. "M-more..." He pleaded, kissing the nape of her neck . Since he was still thinking of Maggie- to him it seemed so long since they'd done anything like this-

She pumped him faster, kissing him still, her other hand going to her dresser.

He whimpered loudly. He needed more. He needed to be inside! He gripped the girl. "Please..." He said . He needed her so badly-

She pulled his arms behind her, layng on them to pin them there and clapped the ring on him. "Yes-" She said, lifting her legs to his hips and pushing up. She knew he'd be too lost to realize that warm ring was there right away as she pushed him onto her.

"I will make you come buckets for me~" She promised. But she was planning on orgasming more than once tonight-

"Nng.." He winced slightly. Something had been put on him... and though he felt the familiar warmth and wetness, she was different than Maggie... too loose... He bit his lower lip as his fantasy fractured and he struggled to stay in that state .

He pounded her- focusing too much on keeping his fantasy in tact to realize that though he was pleasing her, he would not get his own release. She came quickly, still clawing at his back and making it feel a bit raw, her walls clenching around him, but nowhere near as tightly as Maggie's would have and she licked his lips, pulling him out.

Moving his hands up to the bedpost, she put the bracers attached there around him (they were on a ball-like hinge givng her easy turning access.

"Come on baby-" She said, sliding up to sit and wrap her legs around his shoulders. "Lick me up baby- lick me up good-" She said. "Give me that tongue-" All that and his struggling made her close to the edge again.

He groaned, his release close, but why hadn't he yet? He swallowed and began to lick... she tasted bitter. Something was wrong - she was not Maggie- No, but she had to be! Right...?

Marrie bucked into him, sending his tongue deeper and she sifted fingers through his hair. "Deeper- Deeeper-" She bucked again into his face.

He slid his tounge deeper- in and out and back into her until it could go no furthur. He wiggled his tounge and curled it as he moved.

She rocked against him, pulling on his hair as she came ever closer. She could feel him struggling underneath her, trying to get his own release and unable to do anything but please her at the moment and that thought was priceless. He was feisty- she had seen that and having him pant andman and on edge was sheer brilliance in her mind. "Oh yes-" she panted and moaned. "Yesyesyes-"

He pulled out and pushed deeper into her again, his nose brushing her clioris, his tounge flexing .

She squirmed and writhed, moans and gasps ripping through her lungs. He was WAY too good at that! She pushed against him one last time, the friction too damned much and causing his arms to strain with the cuffs on the headboard, then came into his face, panting heavily and getting her juices all over him.

She peeled herself off his shoulders and moved out from under him. She could see his dick was hard and in desperate need of release. She flipped him on his back and straddlesd his hips. "Would puppy like to come for his master~?" she asked.

"Y-yes..." He panted. It hurt so fucking BADLY! He had no idea why Maggie wouldn't let him release- though a huge part of him knew it was because it wasn't her and he struggled to ignore that. He struggled against his bonds and against the strain.

Marrie bent down and licked his tip, massaging him very slowly and tantilizingly, making him squirm. She licked some more, running her tongue on the underside of his slightly hard member.

"Good boy- good boy- that's it, beg for your master to release inside me-" She said. Her words and actions were cruel and mean and nowhere near like Maggie-

"Let me come! Please let me come!" The words were out before he could stop them. His fantasy was gone - he felt sick to his stomach and irritated as hell, but he was too preoccupied begging...

She slammed herself on top of him, riding him hard and fast. "Soon pet, soon-" She said and built up her cliax again, all the while continuing to torture him with the friction. Just before she could come, she pulled out and removed the ring, using the brief timelapse before he released to slide back on top of him to take in all his seeds.

He gasped loudly in relief. It felt so GOOD to finally be granted relese! "...Oh gods" He muttered, horrified. He had just come inside this witch ! And she'd MADE him! NO ONE makes him! Gilbert AWESOME Beilchmidt!

She pulled off him and gently rubbed his balls, crawling back up him and sitting on his chest. "Good boy~ Master will reward you with a treat~" She leaned back and spread her legs. "You get to taste us together now~" She said. Panting heavily and glaring daggers through his tired eyes, Gilbert glared angrily. But he knew he was tied and tired and angry...

He knew he couldn't fight this. He swallowed and carefully licked up her juices and his semen.

Content, she got off him and snuggled in close to him. "I'll have one of the maids come and unlock you tomorrow." She said sweetly and was soon asleep, leaving him there, still tied to the bed.

Gilbert blinked. What the hell just happened? He didn't move, just lay there until he fell asleep. He dreamed of Maggie, onboard a pirate ship, searching for him - GODS this was unfair! He was topped- DOMINATED by a fucking bitch- and she wasn't Maggie- she wasn't Maggie...


	3. Slave and Siblings

_Third Chapter. Please enjoy~ THREESOME  
_

* * *

The next morning, Marrie was gone and a maid -very embarrassed- made to unlock him from the bracers and the chain around his neck. "So sorry-" She said. She too, had a collar on. "The Master of the house wishes for you to take up your duties today." She said and handed him the nice clothes again. "You are to dust the hallways of the upstairs only. Master says that if he finds you astray, yu will be beaten. If you attempt to leave, you will be beaten, because there are cameras and guards everywhere."

And with that, she left him to his duties, the feather duster there for him.

Dust?

"Hell no." He growled, attempting to tug off the collar, but the stupid thing held strong. Wait... He could use this as an opportunity to figure out his surroundings. He opened a window and pretended to dust around the sill. He let out a tiny wistle. A tiny yellow bird fluttered down and landed on the sill.

He spoke quietly "Find out where I am and bring Maggie." He instructed. He knew he had Maggie's scent still on him. Acid wouldn't melt it off. The bird flew off and he closed the window, He continued his fake dusting and observing for hours.

When the bird found Maggie, it was surprised and relayed the mesage. She instructed him not to return to Gilbert just yet- there was one more thing she had to do.

Dusting was boring- standing was hurting- and the hours tipped the sun over the horizon into dusk.

He was VERY tall and very thin- rivalling Gilbert's height. He sauntered up to him and pinched his ass with a sly smirk, continuing on his way. "Marrie was right- you're totally hot." He mused and walked away. "I'll be coming by tonight, pet."

"WHATWHATWHAT?" Gil squawked in a panic, grasping his own rear. He shook a little. That was hellishly freaky, and in no ways awesome...

Once again, the guards escorted him into the bedroom and chained him inside the closet like a dog.

Marrie entered at midnight again, this time with her brother. He stood and leaned against the wall beside the bed, shirtless and damn is he wasn't muscular for being so this-

The dor was opened and Marrie's eyes flashed dangerudly, bringing her pet out. "Come now~ Come and have som fun tonight, my pet~"

He growled. "I'm straight." He spat. No was was he having a man touch him (Francis and Antonio were nations... nations and best buds didn;t count cuz they were more awesome...) and it was certainly freakish in his mind for a brother and sister to even be naked in the same room.

Her brother, Nicholas, really did not seem to care as he sauntered onto the bed and pulled the Prussian onto it. "Then put it this way, dog- Master says jump- you say how high? Master says your gonna fuck my sister so I can fuck you- you say, "Yes master- gladly mster- more master, please Master-" He hissed.

Marrie dropped her nightgown, stark naked and she set herself on the giant bed with ease, laying down. Pushing Gilbertr over on top of her, Nicholas grinned and whispered in his ear. "Think of it this way- you'll get to dominate and be dominated all at once, lucky you~!"

The poor man was too confused and freaked out to slip into his meditative state. "N-Nein." He growled again. Gilbert was strong- he was awesome, he was better than this, he was-

Nicholas had a short temper and he ripped off Gilbert's shirt, literally pushing his face into his sister's breasts, to which she giggled happily. He did not hesitate start prying off Gil's clothes as Marrie got to work kissing his mouth and nipping at his lips.

It seemed as though he had no choise. He let himself be kissed, a light blush creeping up his cheeks as a thought occured to him: Was he really that attractive? To have both of them want him? God- he thought maybe he'd gotten old in his dissolved state...

Marrie kissed him passionately and diverted his attention with her knee in his crotch again as Nicholas pulled Gilbert's pants all he way off and bent down, licking his lips. "Looks like pet's been good and cleaned himself like a good boy-" He mused, sliding his tongue over his ass crack and holding his ankles down.

"Ohgods!" He winced and curled in on himself. That was so wied- if he had wanted it, maybe, but definitely not now! He took a few shaky breaths. He had to hold on...

Spredding his legs to give himself better access, Nicholas reached under and played with Gil's balls as Marrie continued to kiss him, sending her gentler hands over his chest to play with his nipples, the other hand moving to rub curcles around the tip of his hardening member. As much as he hated it- Gilbert was growing hard.

He almost caught himself kissing back. He tried to remain silent, but groaned into her mouth. Gods it wasnt fair that it felt so good-

As Marrie claimed his lips for her own and continued her treatment to his vital regions, Nicholas held him steady and sent two fingers in at once, stretching him in preporation. Hey, at LEAST he'd give him that-

Gilbert gasped and tore from her lips, burrying his face in her chest. It was so wrong! And the ship had been so long ago... "Wh-why me?" He whispered, actually asking them.

Marrie wrapped na arm around his head, holding him there, and still pumping him slowly.

"Because you're our pet." Nicholas said. "And pets obey their masters." He jammed in a third finger, his digits so long then tsruck his prostate a few times. "Marrie-" He practically growled, still working. "Position yourself sis- this is gonna be hard, ccuz I'm gonna ram his ass so hard he'll feel it in his throat."

She lifted her legs around Gilbert's waist, releasing his complete erection and lined herself up. "Are you ready pet?" She asked. "Do you want me now?" She stole his lips again and didn't give him time to answer. She wasn't terribly wet for him, only a little, but what the hell did she care? The harder- the more it hurt, the better.

Furiously losing it, Nicholas removed his fingers and released his own trapped erection from his pants and held onto Gilbert's hips tightly to line himself up. "Scream for me like a bitich-" He said. "Scream like a filthy bitch you stupid dog-"

Snap.

His pupils dialated and he wanted to throw him off, but the woman benieth him and his position prevented him from doing so correctly. He panted, attempting to calm himself. "I..." He hissed "Am NOT a DOG!"

But he was raidly losing the battle, his anger and need mingling to make him lustful.

Nicholas didn't give him any more time to think, ramming himself into him hard and causing Gilbert to plunge deep into Marrie, who guided him in with a blissful "Oh God YES!"

"Bitch- filthy bitch- you're going to come for me and make her come because I made." Nicholas was crazy- litterally slamming himself into Gil without care or any shred of gentleness, just wanting to satisfy his own needs.

He was strong- very strong for how thin he was and the force of each of his movements sent Gilbert slamming in and out of Marrie, his mind dizzying quickly into a haze and he growled.

The force made the bedpost slam against the walls, but Nicholas bent his head down, too preoccupied to care that he was still rather large and Gilbert was bleeding from the sheer force of his speed. What was worse- he was being pounded and pulled and sheathed and unsheathed very quickly. His prostate was struck violently sending sparks to his vision almost every other time he was pounded and his own erection was being pulled with delicious friction by Marrie's tight (still nothing like the warm, delicious tightness Maggie had just for him) opening. She clung to his shoulders with a fierce force. her nails digging into the skin and causing him to bleed.

Nicholas sent his hungry mouth over Gil's skin, nipping and biting and leaving marks and bruises that would hurt like hell in the morning.

But it was too much too quickly and it sent his mind into overload, unsure of whether to focus on Marrie, or Nicholas or himself or Maggie- Maggie- it was really hard to think of her at the current moment, her image slipping as soon as he grasped it because their treatment (though his body was actually enjoying this, much to his dismay) was far more destracting.

He could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but god if the slamming in his ass didn't make him want to scream, the fact that he kept getting his sweet spot pounded endlessly now as he was so close already with taking Marrie was enough to make him whimper and moan because he was powerless and they KNEW that.

He bucked furiously, legs buckling, nearly collapsing on top of Marrie. He was close... too close. He tried desperately to hold it in, but his clomax was roaring at him like a freight train. He dug his fingers into the bedsheets, tears straming down his face, his teeth gritted.

Nicholas could tell he was close, but he knew Marrie would come first, giving him more time to reach his own climax. She froze for a moment and Nicholas grinned sadistically, knowing Gilbert would fill her up because of her. Sure he wanted the Prussian to fill her before she came, but he didn;t really care now.

He pushed harder than ever almost there as well. "Fill her up, dog- fill her 'cause your master says so!" He barked

"No! Nononononononononono-AHHH!" He came, screaming so loud his throat went dry, He came heavily, filling her up to the brim, just as his master demanded. He cursed himself for it too.

Nicholar rammed him a few more times, the other;s blood a good lubricant, before coming hard and filling Gilbert with his own seeds, gripping his hips until they bruised and panting hard. He pulled Gil off his sister into his lap, still inside him, knowing he would be too weak from riding his orgasm.

He held him there firmly with an arm around his waist and petting his head. "Good boy- that's a good boy~" He cooed. Marrie forced herself to sit up and she scowled at seeing his expression. He may have been panting and spent, but he was in no way broken. Scowling furiously, she smacked Gilbert across the face and pulled him off her brother. "Bad dog!" She hissed, kicking him off the bed. "Get back in your dog house!" She demanded.

Nicholas bowed his head to his sister. "Thank you." He said, knowing that it was really her pet and she didn't have to let him join slid his fingers over her cheek and pulled her fiercely into a bruisng kiss.

Gilbert panted and crawled limply to his "room". He was so tired and so spent- He had to heal up. He paused and glared at the two of them. He hated them... He spat in their general direction, but almost gagged at seeing them snog it out in a total makeut sessiopn right there-

Suffice it to say, had he not collapsed and passed out on his bed, he would not have been able to sleep well with the sounds of them having sex running through his ears.

Once she woke again, Marrie bounded off the bed and locked the door, going to the door to her bedroom and sobbing behind her dressing and leaving brother. "He doesn't like me Nicky!" she wailed whispering (An odd feat at that). "No matter what I do, he glares and growles and is angry with me!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is hard to break." He replied. "You must find a better way." He licked his lips. "Perhaps next time I'll bottom..." He said thoughtfully. "Only if you top me after~" He licked her ear as a goodbye gift and made to go.

Marrie let him leave and closed the ddoor behind her. It was that stupid girl's fault- the one she'd seen running towards the car. "Damn- I have to be rid of her." She smirked, recalling her face. "And then he will obey nicely." And she reentered her room and went to sleep.

Continually passing in and out of his daze, sleepand consciousness, Gilbert heard every word. He leaned against the wall, his emotions running rabid. He felt bad for her, but she wasnt Maggie... She didn't call him by name, she used him... both of them did. used him and hurt him and tore Maggies mind from him every time he imagined having sex with her... "Maggie..." He whispered, laying down and falling to sleep again, dreaming of holding her in his arms...

But his dreams turned sour.

Ohgods they were gonna hurt Maggie!


	4. Slave and Death

_Part 4_

* * *

The door to his "room" was opened early the next morning and he was surprised to find that the chain around his neck had been removed. Opening the bedroom door after he'd dressed, he found the entire estate in an uproar, people bustling back and forth towards the stairs and down and up and down again they went-

Moving to get a better look, he found bags stacked by the door and being carried outside into the limo. "Yes ma'am- yes sir- no ma'am- no sir-" Several people mumbled to each other. Curious, he wated by the top of the stairs. "The young mistress and master wish for you to wait by the car. I am told that if you try to escape- you will be severely punished." The butler was saying and two burly guys escorted him down the stairs and through the door, by the limo.

People moved- taxies dove in and out of the courtyard and everything was so fast!

Maggie crept behind the bushes and peered out, watching the busy mansion goers as they worked. There he was! She wanted to call out his name, but knew she could not. Instead, she walked behind a man with a large stack of cases, small enough to hide herself. She darted out, aiming to make for the side of the limo-

"WATCH OUT!"

SCREEETCH!

Gilbert's bored gaze was broken from the busy people as one of the taxis screeched to a hault, a halo of soft golden hair suddenly fluttering into sight after an earslplitting scream.

His heart raced as people gathered around and he took in a gasp at the sight of the blood pooling it's way past the limo's front wheels. Terrified, he yanked from those supposedly keeping hold of him and darted around the long car, gasping in horror.

Golden curls- red blood- broken glasses lying on the ground, their pieces shattered.

Pink shirt- ruffled red skirt...

"MAGGIE!"

He collapsed to his knees, reaching for her, but the guards pulled him away. Maggie... his darling Maggie... his entire world... She was gone... He felt cold... He felt sick... He went limp.

He gave in.

The whole time he was in his confined prison- his enslavement, he pictured Maggie. Wanted Maggie so desperately it hurt. He wanted her to hold him, wanted to smell her soft golden hair and now-

Why had he been so selfish? Why had he been so stupid and selfish to only think of himself? And yet Maggie- all she'd done was think of him and in one swift, accidental motion she slipped away from him so suddenly!

Gilbert looked past those speeking to him, not noticing it at all. He didn;t care any more. Nthing mattered.

They wanted him broken... shattered... dead.

And now he was as good as dead...

That was it- so much blood- so much of her beautiful blood just soaking away into the pavement to dry.

He felt like curling up into a dark hole and just dying- dying to join her, for surely no one- not even a nation, could stand to lose that much blood. And she hadn't moved. He'd seen them rush to her- seen them declare her dead! Nations had pulses even in 'death' but somehow Maggie... sweet, tiny Maggie... the best thing that ever happened to him and a heavy bleeder... was dead.

He was shut back up in the bedroom and locked inside, not bothering to put the chains back on.

He couldn't leave anyways- he was heartbroken. Curling up into a ball on the bed, Gilbert cried- long and hard. His world was gone- he'd seen her DIE! She was so young for a nation- so beautiful! And he could not even help her when she was trying so hard to help him! He cried until the tears were gone and a desperate ache replaced his heart.

He was alone- so very alone now and that thought terrified him. Long into the day and further into the night, he lay on that bed, unmoving and staring up at the ceiling with a dazed, tired eyes and a broken spirit.

Knocking gently on the door, Marrie entered, robe tied around her and looking very sad and worried. "Pet?" she asked softly, care in her voice. "A-are you- okay?" She asked. She sat herself on the bed, a shaking hand -she WAS shaking, wasn't she...?- reaching out to take his gently in her own and holding it tight. "I am sorry." She said softly. "You must have loved her very much."

He glanced up at her, his vision blurry and his eyes red. When he spoke, the Prussian's words were hollow. "...I was going to marry her..." He whispered. "I was going to have a family with her..." He remembered his knife, considering stabbing it through his heart.

But the knife was in his makeshift room and he did not feel like moving... Not now, not ever. Perhaps if he waited, he'd fade into nothing.

Marrie sighed and leaned over, bruhing the hair out of his face. "I am sorry-" She had tear welled eyes and she looked down at him sadly. "Is there anything? Anything I can do to make it up to you? I hate seeing you so sad-" She said. "Anything at all- within reason. I cannot raise the dead- or kill you-"

He wanted to keep crying, but he just couldn't and he looked at her with pained eyes. "No one- can make me feel like she did." He breathed mournfully. "No one- can make me happy like she did- make me smile- make me laugh-" He looked at her with the red eyes of a lifeless puppet doomed to stay animated. "No one... Just... leave me alone." He turned his back to her, feeling hollow and dead. "...You look too much like her..."

Marrie felt terrible all at once, not for the reasons Gilbert knew of, but squeezed his hand in her own. "Let me make it up to you-" She said very softly, even SOUNDING a bit like Maggie.

She gently rolled him back over and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips, watching him sadly. In the dark- those blue eyes seemed almost purple.

Maggie was gone... he had no reason to go on... and those eyes were almost like hers- almost perfect... almost... He felt the tears falling again and he kissed back, weakly. There was no reason to save himself...

Gentle kisses turned a bit more erotic when she slid her tongue over his bottom lip. "Please- please let Master make it up to you-" She said softly. "Please? You need attention-" She slid her gentle touch over his cheeks and neck and clothed shoulders and crawled onto the bed to get better access. She watched him closely and carefully, trying to get him to uderstand that she could help him feel better. "Please?"

He nodded and weakly said, "Yes..." He let a few more tears fall. "Yes Master... please Master..."

He needed comfort- attention from anyone, anyone at all and she was right there, willing to give him lots of attention. A small part of him knew that Maggie might be disappointed in him agreeing, but it was viciously surpressed by the urge and need to desperately cling to someone for support.

She gently unbottoned his shirt and bent over him, kissing him again and opening her mouth to let him taste her. Sure, she would take it slow and easy and nice. He was willing now- and she could help him.

Gently pulling the shirt off of him and still kissing, she set it asside and lowered him back down, her hands ghosting over his skin so sweetly.

He let out a light gasp at the gentle touches. _'You know this is a bad idea, right?_' A voice in his head asked.

'_I know... but Maggie just died... and... she's willing to make it better... And Maggie I- I miss her-'_

_'Yeah! But-'_ His thoughts were cut off when she brrushed a sensitive spot.

Sending her fingers over his chest and capturing his nipples gently in her hands, she stroked the sensitive areas, twirling her fingers softly and nipping sweetly at his neck.

He was submitting- he was moving with her and running HIS hands, up to HER shoulders to pull off HER robe on his own. Yes- this was so very good-!

She slipped the rest of the robe off and gently kissed him on his neck and collarbone, her hands snaking up and down his sides and stopping just at his pants line.

"Darling, Master promises to make you feel so good- I pomise you will feel better, I promise-" she insured, still kissing his skin and licking those nipples and bellybutton.

He flinched and blushed at her licks and kisses. "Y-yes... Master..." He pleaded.

Permission given, she leand back to gently, slowly pull off her nightgown and give him a good look of her figure, still close to Maggie in the dark, just not as curvy.

The sight, however, made his heart ache and he reached for her, wanting her to stop the hurt. She leaned bak down, practically draping over him and guided his hands to her breast. "Feel, these are for you tonight- tomorrow- forever~" She said softly and he couldn't help but shiver. She was speaking so softly- so kindly to him that he could not help but do as she said. She returned to kissing his nipples and trailled those ghostlike hands down to his pants, where she opened them, releasing his half hard erection. Pulling the rest of the pants off, she smiled against him and gently took him in her hand, rolling her thumb over the tip.

He blushed and panted at her ministrations, gently fondling her chest... She was small...

But she was better than being alone.

Marrie continued to work his erection and bent down, sliding her tongue between the underside, along that gloriously sentsitive vein and caressing his balls with the wet apendage, causing him to shiver.

She knew what she was doing, he gave her that. Back up again, she straddled his hips with hers rather nicely considering the odd angle, her folds brushing against his erection and getting it coated with her wet fluids already. She brought his fingers to her lips and kissed gently up his arm until she reached his mouth again. "What do you want, baby? Tell Master what she can do for you to stop the tears~" She said, this time sounding not taunting, but goddamned sweet.

"M-make the pain go away Master..." He whispered hoarsely. "Take it all away... please..."

"I will baby- I promise, Master's going to make you feel better~" She stroked him rather lovingly and sent her tongue into his bellybutton, her hands at his balls and oh good LORD if his body felt like it was starting to heat up terribly-

The pleasurable sensations were dampening, but not drowning his pain and somewhere in his mind, his logic said that if he kept going- if he let her take him again, then maybe it really would stop hurting.

She set her stroking hand to pumping him slowly now and she could feel his muscles tensing, wanting to buck against her, but not there yet. Feeling her own need arising, she leaned against his leg, trying to use the pressure to help her along.

He shifted his leg slightly, rubbing it against her. "Please..." He whimpered, a blush across his face. "Please Master, p-please take me-"

She slid her hand across his cheek sweetly. "All right baby~" She whispered and kissed him gently, repositioning and lowering herself onto him slowly and easily, her inner thighs slippery and wet. She still was no Maggie, but the differences could be used to further distract him.

Taking a moment to pause, she began to move slowly, her hands moving along his chest as she slowly, steadily picked up her pace.

Suddenly, that little voice in his head was back. '_Mistake!_'

_'Shut up, I just lost the one woman I loved in the world and WANTED to be with, the least I can do is forget.'_

_'You want to forget her! But what about all the fun you two had together? The dates, the kissing the-'_

_'I get the point!'_ He tried to block it out, but it kept berating him. He moaned and panted as she moved, but it was clear his mind was on other things.

Marrie moved fast and hard, slamming herself onto him and angling to find her spot, sending breathy kisses up his stomach and to his collar.

He grew hotter, bucking his hips into her, desperate for friction.

Her movements were slightly erratic and uncoordinated because her legs were shaking, but she quickened her pace against him, whispering sweet nothings about how he was such a good pet-

This bothered him a little. Though she was being nice and sweet... he was still bein called a pet! He would have protested... but.. "A-agh! C-close..." His head spun like a spinning top!

Topping was good for her- she was close too because of it and she switched all her efforts to focussing on that one, last moment which was coming to their climax-

She released a gasp and fell onto her shaking arms, her inner walls contracting with her climax. "Mmmm-" She breathed in ecstacy.

He gasped as she tightened around him, releasing deep inside her, but the feeling, though good, was so so empty and painful.

Marrie kissed his chest and collar and neck, looking into his eyes and gasping, smacking him when she saw the tears were back. "You bastard! Stop thinking about her!" But she knew it was no use... She had to do something- had to- work him- had to-

But she knew he would still not trully give into her.

He went silent, fiddling with her hair in a halfassed attempt to move his hands. He couldn't stop thinking of her... hoping she was still alive... somehow... Denial was setting in to replace the ache and he didn't care.

Marrie was crying. "You bastard- Get out- back in there-" She demanded, running out the room and shoving him off the bed.

If she couldn't force him to love her, then she had to get rid of him- first thing in the morning, she would find a replacement and sell him off! Hopefully he'd be beaten and whipped for being so selfish!

Gilbert crawled onto his bed and closed the door. He burried his face in the pillow and cried. Great sobs wracked his body until he was exausted, his pillow soaked and his eyes dry.


	5. Slave and Hope

_Part 5_

* * *

Morning was a sickening reminder to the mourning man that he was alive, while his beloved was gone.

Marrie's face was hard as she stepped outside with her new boyfriend- and Gilbert ignored her as he was led downstairs by Nicholas. He ignored the man as he led him, not noticing the hand grabbing his ass, or the other hand groping his crotch.

He was inside himself- curled deep and rather oblivious to the world outside.

"Yes- just take him. Take him and do whatever you like- beat him, fuck him, I don't care, just get him out of here!" Nicholas was saying on the phone. Gilbert was led to the grand hall and made to stand there passively, which he did so well. He was broken inside and out and the tremmors and shivers would not stop. What did it matter now? Maggie was dead. His joy and happiness was gone and the man felt hollow. He deserved to be abused, didn't he? Deserved to be beaten and fucked until his brains oozed out, right?

He certainly believed it now.

The phone was closed and Nicholas said, "Stay." As he left the room and went outside. Their guest would be there soon and this client was filthy ritch and apparently romoured to be a pompus, spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted.

In this case, she wanted Gilbert and the ex-nation would have to deal with whatever torture she threw at him because this time he was okay with it. This time the physical pain was promising as it drowned out the heart-wrenching sorrow he had.

When he came back in, Nicholas escorted a very tall, very well built woman and was speaking to her. She wore dark black with expensive jewelry and had deep red lipstick. Gilbert dared not look up at her. It was improper. She sauntered over and scanned him past dark shades and thick makeup.

"As I said, you may do whatever the hell you want with this rat." Nicholas said to the tall woman with long, straight, platinum blonde hair that went to her knees. She was dressed in that tight, black dress that was low cut and revealing and she pet her small black dog lovingly. After scanning him with her eyes, she walked around him and measured his muscles and chest, pulling his stained and torn pants down to grab his ass and confirm the hardness of his cheeks, before proceeding to the front and grabbing his member, stroking slightly. "Definitely large... a good specimen."

Gilbert wanted to throw up.

"I'll take him." She said and turned, grabbing Gilbert's arm. "Come along, we haven't all day. Fluffy will need constant care 24/7 with food, water, grooming and walks. I expect you to call me Miss or Ma'am at all times, except in the bedroom, to which I want you to call me mommy, mama, or mother. you got that? Good. Stop slouching, standup straight. My mani-pedis are at 2pm sharp and on the weekends I get a full-body massage. You will suck my tits upon command and drink from a bottle should I wish it. Also-" She rambled on and on after handing Nicholas the huge wads of cash as payment and Gilbert trailed behind her silently. He didn't care. All night he had thought of Maggie- aching and lost.

And now- he was being sold again.

What was the point? She was speaking of lashings by her father when he came to visit and how he would be expected to be ready in her bedroom every night, hard and eager for her.

He didn't care any more. Nothing would cure the hurt he felt, so he just stopped caring. Altogether, he stopped. Altogether everything was a dream- a hazy nightmare. Ad if his body was on autopilot to be used and abused. Perhaps it was a protection mechanism.

'You're being rediculous.' Gilbert, trapped in his own mind, looked at who was speaking to him. "Gilbird?"

The bird shrugged. 'Actually, your conciouns. But you always liked the bird, so I thought this form suiting.' He sighed 'You've been... beaten, thrown off cliffs, into oceans, burned... and you're still alive. Why?'

"I'm a nation..." He said, confused.

'And can a nation die from being tapped by a stupid car?' He blinked and found himself in the real world again, but just barely enough to get a good idea of what was happening. He'd not been buckled in, the sassy woman in the river's seat was focused on the road past er sunglasses, nose in the air as they drove away from one hell, only to go to the next.

The woman, he vaguely recalled, had walked quickly in those tapping black heels and sasheyed her hips as she walked to the expensive black Jaguar- and now inside it, she seemed a little less threatening, but not by much. standing in those heels, she was about 5'10" She'd handed the dog to him, which sat in his lap and yipped and barked.

She gripped the steering wheel hard, but drove smoothly away, her shoulders gradually sinking after time. "Oh gods..." She mumbled, but kept a close eye on the road.. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but words would not form It was like his voice had broken.

"She looked." His captor replied. "She endlessly... tirelessly tracked you down- searched until her feet hurt. I saw her. And you- you gave up." She grit her teeth. "That poor woman loved you and she prayed and reached for you every day... paying with her life for it." The woman turned and even behind the sunglasses as she stared at him, eyes no longer focused on the dashed white lines of the road. " Did you wait for her?" She demanded. "That poor woman loved you! She had such a good plan going and it was ruined! And I was too late... And I saw the blood- I saw her die! DID YOU EVEN WAIT FOR HER?"

"OF COURSE I LOVED HER! I loved her more than the sun and the moon! I loved her to no ends! she was my light- my hope. my STRENGTH!" He shouted back at her, tears coming to his eyes again, though he assumed they'd all gone. "I-I wasn't thinking straight..." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it was breaking fast. "If I had had any other option, I would have taken it! I would still take it! Gods Maggie- my precious Maggie... one... gone... and it's all MY fault!." He buried his face in his hands and sobbed for a while, the woman gritting her teeth as she watched the road again. "Why the hell do you care anyways...? How do you even know what happened? Did they tell you just so you could humiliate and destroy any shreds of humanity and sanity I have left?"

"Because I watched that dreadful Marie girl stage the entire thing!" She snapped, her own voice cracking. "That bitch of a teenager who enhanced her looks with clever angles and stage props to send your mind into a panic of chaos!" If she gripped the wheel any harder, it would have snapped. "And destroy such a wonderful person... send him into a depression I fear I can never cure..."

"I don't... I don't understand..." He murmured, hesitantly ringing his hands together.

Tears were running past her sunglasses. "How dare she- That bitch- When she was s-so close to finding him, that devil woman almost ruined it and dared to touch you where she was not allowed- he also- that bastard bother of hers- He-"

Gil knitted his brows. How in hell did she KNOW all this? The whole thing was making him really uneasy and he shrank back, too intimidated by his entire ordeal so far to speak up any more than what he was: "Wh-Who are you?" He demanded.

She swerved off the road and slammed on the brakes, both jerking forward a bit, her grip finally slackening. "D-did she- hurt you?" She asked softly. "Did he? They? Both of them, did they TOUCH you Gil?"

"Y-yes... B-but you... didn't answer..." Suddenly, the pieces all fell into place. He dared to hope... Dared to let that scared little piece of him trembling in the dark latch onto this tiny bit of hope and keep his mind steady. What else did he have to lose now...? Just this once... he took a chance... "M-Maggie...?"

She leaned over and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel. "Those bastards- Touching yoursacred place-" She shivered and shook as she cried, her hand taking his and the other unbuckling herself.

When she turned, the sunglasses were off revealing tearful violet orbs. "I',m so sorry Gilbert- it took so long to find the owner of the limo a-and I- I tried to be here sooner b-but I-" She gave in and pushed herself close to him, her golden curls peeking out of the wig. "Please- I am so sorry- I- I didn't-" she just didn't know what to say and so leaned across the middle of the car, to look up at him, not daring to touch just yet, for she felt too ashamed of herself.

How could she have let him get treated that way for so long? How could she- have let him get taken advantage of like that? To get RAPED like that? She wanted to protect him and to keep him safe, but she couldn't just use strength she didn't have. She had to track the limo and hunt down the file archives to find the owner, then follow his backseat/underground history and forge herself an acceptable role in that sosciety.

For weeks she'd been calling up Marrie and Nicholas's father and getting acquainted and selling her things to him to get him to believe her reputable in the world of dirty dealings, all the while, forced to sit back and bite her tongue and WAIT. Wait for the oppertune moment- wait until her father had let slip that his daughter was unhappy with her new sex toy and wanted it(him) replaced. Only then was she finally able to explain the need for her dog to have a caretaker when she was away on business, that she could finally help him.

"I'm so sorry-" She coudn't say it enough.

He sat there in silent shock for almost a full minute. Suddenly he forgot everything of what happened. He only knew Maggie was alive and in front of him and he was free. He pulled her into his arms, clinging to her as if she was the last thing on earth keeping him sane. "Maggie!" He allowed himself to cry. "You came for me! Y-you came for me and now you're here!" He didn't care how long it took. She was here now. She was ALIVE!

Maggie wrapped her arms aroubnd him (he always did forget to buckle himself in-) and cried against him. "B-but they touched you- it's not fair- It's all my fault for leaving you on that boat-" She wanted to make it up to him- wanted to make him feel better, feel safe and happy and loved-

But she couldn't. Regardless that he seemed happy now- she'd seen his face- seen his slouch and how he had accompanied her without a fight. They had torn his mind- ripped his self esteem and scattered the pieces. BROKEN his spirit with touches and forces; rude names and the knowledge that no matter how much he begged, they could keep him locked between insanity and relief on that bed between them for as long as they fucking wanted, to relieve their own twisted desires like some obedient pet, and there was nothing he could do but beg and whimper and bend to their wishes. They had toyed with his psyche- beating him down until he wanted to come for them, until he ASKED for them to make him feel good, and for a terrifying moment at the sight of him, she knew what they had done, what they were going to do and worst of all, she knew he had finally given in- given up.

She knew that he had realized they'd won and he was powerless and unable to do anything but obey without question. He was anyone's to manipulate- to fuck without question and not give a damn because he'd lost. Came into his own mind as a shelter with only small glimpses of Maggie in his thoughts to keep him there.

Lost the last shred of hope if even for a moment and that scared her, because in that moment, he would have accepted anything and everything they would have done to him- maybe even asked by him and given by them.

That bitch of a teenager who had kept him as her sex toy- she had used him- probably even letting her brother use him too, because once Maggie had seen him, she knew he'd touched her precious Gil too- with that smug grin, she knew he'd topped her special, precious baby and she knew that once he'd given up to the pain of loss, he'd do anything- ANYTHING to stop the pain.

Because had their positions been reversed- she would have done the same. Bent over backwards- sucked and nipped and begged for any kind of comfort (or release), regardless if it was all out molestation or concented rape...

And that thought made Maggie shiver and cling to him, trying desperately to get him to realize she was really there- she had really come for him, had not actually died. She needed him to understand that she meant to come sooner and that she wished none of it had happened and fate ripped from her clutches to toy with him and fuck him like they did.

And she didn't dare do anything but hug, lest his rational mind come back after the happy surprise that she was alive to send him into that mindset he had been growing accustomed to being used for the past 6 months.

If she touched him, he might cringe, and she desperately did not want that- ever. Her touch was sacred to him and only him, but if his mind sent him back into that night he was first forced upon that bitch, or that night he most likely bottomed for her smug brother, then she would not touch him, ever, until HE asked for it.

Never before.

His soul was healing. He let those hateful memories melt away, His precious Maggie was in his arms again. But the memories... the bruises, the pain... They kept nagging at him. "Maggie..." He whispered softly. "Fix me..." He wanted her soft touches and kisses, her tightness and warmth and size. Her glances and smile... "Please...I want to be yours again... Only yours...please..."

Maggie gently pressed a hand to his cheek lovingly and looked at him with serious concern. "Are you sure?" She asked seriously. "I do not want to hurt you- I do not want to scare you- You must be sure."

"I- I've never been m-more sure about anything in my life." He whispered, trembling slightly, but with an air of finality. "You're the only one who can... Y-you could never scare me... but... be gentle, okay? I...I still have bruises..." He looked down and blushed, feeling dirty again.


	6. Freedom and Savior

_Chapter 6. Yes I know it cuts off, but I'm fleshing out the next sex scene. It's like 3 in the morning, please cut me some slack if it seems like a strange chapter. _

* * *

Her heart ached at his last words- the fact that he asked her to be gentle- w-wasn't she always? Didn't she always treat him with respect and the utmost kindness? Just what had happened to him? Thinking about it made her shiver.

But she nodded and promised, gently reaching up to kiss him and sliding her hand down to the side of the seat where shepulled the lever and gently let the seat fall back, almost flat, with him lying beneath her.

She gently leaned in and pressed her lips to his, sweetly, softly kissing him. It was simple, chaste and tender, but held all of her care for him in that simple kiss.

Gilbert felt goosebumps pop up over his arms, and he tried to drown the initial feel of dread that washed over him when she leaned down. NO! this was Maggie, not some whore who would use him! The fantasys that he'd clung to were nothing compared to this, and he had to remember that... he just had to. He kissed her back tenderly, savoring the moment. This couldn't possibly be a dream now- she was so physical, so real and solid, nothing like the ghosts that he'd longed for in his sleep. He remembered this... so soft, so sweet... He pulled away for a moment, guilt blossoming in his broken red eyes. "M-Maggie... no I c-can't... I-I'm... _dirty_..." He vividly remembered his mouth being claimed by men, and that vile woman... the force and unjust cruelty of it, and the fact that in the end he could not resist it... He could feel the filth that clung to him and wished nothing more than to burn it all away until maybe he could be pure for her again.

"Sssshh~" She soothed, gently kissing him again. "They were the dirty ones Gil- But if you sincerely believe you are fault, which you are not, then please... let me cleanse you." She pleaded and pulled back a bit. "But... only if you wish, of course." She added. She had to be careful and gentle and slow. She could not take this fast, if she did, he mght associate his fears with her, and she did not want him to have his last lifeline scare him. The stress of his ll was clearly showing his signs of post traumatic stress and she knew that even though nations handled it better than humans, there were times like this when the utmost delicacy was required.

"P-please do..." He whimpered desperately, pulling her back gently to kiss her again. He was trembling, and she had to gently take his hand to reassure him.

She kissed sweetly and softly once more, her hands moving from his own to gently rub his shoulders between his clothes and she frowned slightly against him as she parted her lips for him to enter. Dominating him was not the best idea, but she was also cautious, because abuse often lead to more abuse, so she would have to keep a steady, balanced level of everything. Setting to work at unbuttoning his shirt painfully slowly (she was actually quite against the idea of having sex with him so fresh ou of his nightmares, but it was he really really wanted, so she could not deny him), she slid it over his shoulders and ghosted her fingers across his skin, taking time to carefully avoid several new scars that did not used to be there. They looked like they were from ropes.

He let a sharp gasp escape his terrified lips, and closed his eyes tight for a moment whenshe undid the first button, but held his breath and forced himself to calm down. As much fear as was running through him, he could still feel his powrful need for her- his overwhelming desire to be cleansed by the angel of his life, the light that was still alive and had come for him. The one person on earth whom he cared most about More than his brother, more than his bird, more than his title as a dissolved nation. He not only needed her, but his skin _burned_ for her and his heart and soul craved her like a drug. "S-smile...?" He cracked a broken, miserable smile for her, trying to show he meant it, but not ready to smile properly yet. "Please...? I... I love your smile..."

Her heart melted into a thousand gooey pieces... She gave him a soft smile filled with the most serene look she could give. She was pleased when it came out as a real smile, and not false as her fear and sadness for him should have made it, but the smile bloomed from that part inside her that was just happy to finally have him back. "I'm sorry- the shirt was in the way." She said and brushed her thumb across his cheek in the way she used to do when she would sit in his lap and kiss him. "Tell me love, do you want to top?" she asked, knowing she was not good at it, but she would be understanding either way.

He blinked, a little surprised at this, and confused. He... he was getting to chose? It had been too long to remember the lat time he had a say in what was done to his body... too many painful memories clouded it. First he wanted to say no. He felt that urge to let her have her way with him, as if his opinion wasn't important anyways, and that he should be punished for even considering the options. Let her tend to him and do whatever she wanted, but that wasn't right, was it? Maggie didn't do that. Maggie was special, Maggie was different she... she was his savior, his angel, his... his precious one.

_'You're being stupid again!'_ he told himself, and he was surprised to think like that. "Y-yes..." He smiled brokenly again, but it was a little less due to his string into her beautiful eyes. They were like gemstones and very distracting. He'd get some power back this way... and cause her pleasure at the same time as himself. He wouldn't be forced or pulled this time- not called names or tied down or hurt... she'd be cute and sweet... and tight and warm! He felt himself stir between his legs at the thought of that- Sex... the word was complicated now, and held conflicting meanings to him. It meant having no say and obedience, doing as was told, no matter how degrading. It meant that no wasn't an option, and begging only made it easier to cope when one was begging for more. But it meant kindness, compassion and love. It meant being inside the tight heat of the woman he was deeply in love with, and it meant sacrificing one's self on a good way. It meant that no WAS an option, and that trust was something he could only count towards Maggie.

Maggie dipped her head in apology. "I am so, so sorry Gilbert! I wouldn't ask but- I just-" She KNEW she wouldn't please him properly by topping unless she were drunk and that would go against her wanting to be nice and gentle. Besides- as bottom, she could still reach and tend to him, even as he did to her what he wished. Then again, if he just wanted to be touched... no, that was out of the question. He had been violated enough like that for a lifetime.

Since the car was small, she shifted to the side to give him some room, her movements slow to remain in that steady, calming aura. She crawled between him and the seat and lay sprawled beneath him, looking up with sweet eyes. "Remember- Always, I am for you~" She said. "No one else will ever have me, and no one else will ever get to touch you again, okay?" she let her hand caress his face. "I love you Gilbert, and no matter what happens, I will never let anything like this happen again. Even if it means never having sex with you to allow you to heal, I would do... anything... to keep you safe."

He smiled then, more genuine than any she had seen so far, and brushed the hair from her face. He felt... right. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered. Nothing existed outside the car at that moment. No pain, no fighting, no former masters... just him and Maggie, and the warmth they felt by being close to each other. The warmth they shared just the two of them. He kissed her gently, removing the wig she'd put on, and unbuttoning the back of her dress. He was still shaky, but it didn't matter. She was his cure. He was positive.

Maggie was glad to be rid of all that- the clothes were too dark and less like herself. She moved beneath him once he had stripped her, her large breasts pushed against him. She kissed his neck gently as he worked her bra, and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god I missed you- so much it was so lonely without you-" She kept saying. Thugh she had not suffered like he had, she did terribly miss him, and after seeing him being whisked away like an animal, she had not slept, worrying too much.

She hoped that all this could push the bad things asside, even if a little. It would take time to heal, but at least they would do that together.

"Gods, I missed you too..." Gilbert whispered. "You kept me going..." He added barely audible, tossing her bra to the backseat. He couldn't help but grin again. "I missed your body too~" He gently groped her breasts, groaning himself how soft they were- how real they were. He felt them for a time, slow and steady, losing himself in such a simple thing. It was nice tough, and he could go at his own pace... he got to chose. He got to be the master of_ himself._

She was so glad the thought of her kept him going. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her leg and she sighed pleasantly, gasping a bit with each grope. She let her hands trail along his chest and stop at his nipples to pause, before cautiously swirling her fingers over them.

He gasped lighly and let his head drop between her breasts. Soft... so soft... He burried into her chest, and all of a sudden, he could hear it- her heart beating in her chest and immediately, he paused, his emotions too strong to hold in. Before he knew it, he broke down in sobs and Maggie enveloped him, holding him close as he shook. She felt him kissing her chest, the tears falling into her, and she soothed with soft murmurs, words not necessary.

After a while, he pulled back and tugged on her panties gently, looking up, before shying his gaze away. He just couldn't look at her... "I w-want my clothes back..." He murmured "After this."

She moved to play with his nipples again, letting out a soft moan while he brushed against her breasts. "Ooooh..." She missed his touch so fiercely... "I've got all your clothes fresh and clean." She told him.

He moaned breathily, arching his back a little. "Maggie..." He gasped lightly. "W-will you... talk to me...?" It was an odd request in his mind, but he wanted to hear her voice, hear her say sweet things to make him feel better. Her touch was wonderful, and he finally disrobed them both, but touch alone was not entirely good enough.

She complied, murmering sweet compliments to him, her heart in each word. "I missed you Gil- all the time, I couldn't stop thi-inking of you-" She gasped as he played with her nipples again, a little harder than before, but so gentle. Sending an arm down his stomach and trailing light touches all the way, she rested her hand on his hip, stroking small circles, and not daring to go lower. "I was so worried, but you're here now- and you're just as strong as e-ever a-and tasted j-u-ust th-the s-same-" Her breath hitched when he leaned down to suck on a nipple nd she moaned softly. "Ooooh yes, I m-missed that to..."

Gilbert blushed, shivered and then smiled. "M-Maggie..." He blushed even deeper, his pale skin deep pink. "I-I'm not good with words... b-but... I-I love you m-more than anything i-in the world..." He kissed her softly. "Anything."

"Your words are perfect- just perfect~" She continued to touch in little circles round his hips, and even hat had sent him into hardness. "Please believe me- I always love you- always- I'll never leave you Gilbert, never again-!" His hands roamed her soft skin almost in search of something, yet wandering, and it sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
